In September 1981, a study designed to compare a combined regimen of weekly fluoride rinsing and daily fluoride tablets with each procedure used alone was begun in Springfield, Ohio, a fluoride-deficient community. The approximately 1700 children attending 20 public and non-public elementary schools were randomly assigned to one of three treatment groups. The children in Group I dissolved and ingested daily a 1 mg F tablet; the children in Group III rinsed weekly with a 0.2% NaF solution; and Group II carried out both procedures. The assigned treatments were self-administered under the supervision of teachers who received in-service training. Before the procedures were started, baseline examinations were conducted. First and second follow-up dental examinations were conducted in October 1983 and November 1986 respectively. Final treatment examinations were conducted in May 1989. Data from this exam are being analyzed and reports prepared.